


Twisted Brother

by EnemyMine



Series: Wants, needs and realities [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s04e08 Once a Hero, Episode: s04e09 Twisted Sister, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyMine/pseuds/EnemyMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the thoughts of recently promoted Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a sequel to my story "Sometimes it's what you need".   
> My muses didn't supply my with anything specific for our beloved leader and silver fox yet, so I decided to start small and work my way up. Will be continued as inspiration strikes.  
> I hope, I can live up to "the hype".

Twisted Brother

The young man swore, as he ran out of the elevator as it barely dinged its arrival on the right floor. He was late. Well, not according to the standards his parents, especially his father, had brought him up with. But according to his boss anyone, who was not at least 30 minutes early was late.  
No matter what he did, he never managed to hit that deadline. Especially not on days like these, with an active case to investigate late into the nights and to wrap up the next morning. He still had no clue how Tony had managed to get all that paperwork done without anyone noticing.

As Timothy McGee scuttled over to his his desk and powered up his personally designed computer system and checked the incoming mails and usual agency related warnings and memos, he couldn't help but let his eyes drift to the virtual calender with all the red checked dates. 52 ones to be exact. Not even two full months since his sudden, over-night promotion to Senior Field Agent and he was already more than ready to have this satire of his former life to be over. To call Tony back from wherever he was hiding and licking his wounds.  
It was not fair to leave him hanging like that! 

There had been no time to prepare, no time to get a system organized and running, before Tim had experienced the famous wrath of Gibbs unfiltered for the first time.  
Oh, he had thought, he had experienced it plenty since making his way from Norfolk to DC. But he could admit now, that he had underestimated Tony's influence on the former Marine's bad temper. The second b definitively was not an exaggeration.   
Though Tim did his damned best to walk on eggshells around his gruff boss, he always managed to set him off somehow. It was way worse than with his father. His father may be disappointed and giving off the permanent air of disapproval for his career choices, but in the end of the day he was never around long enough to make it truly stick. And no matter how embarrassed Tim was by her, Penny had a way to make him feel loved and secure again.

Not that it would help him much now. He had still to type his final report about the case of human trafficking, which just so happened during the security conference, with a dead Marine veteran tipping them off. But only after Tim and Ziva had already dismissed it as a simple case of spectacular public suicide. The IT specialist still felt the goose egg where Gibbs' headslap had connected.  
New personal rule: Never ever rule anything Marine Corps related as simple! Triple check!   
And hide before the headslaps can be doled out! Once Gibbs was done reaming out Ziva, Tim's braincells were way safer.

Something that Tim only now started to realize. Whatever happened, whatever didn't go according to Gibbs' gut/plan, Tim had to suffer for it. Just like Tony before him. Never Ziva though.  
Yes, the Mossad operative would be subjected to some harsh words, but ultimately never anything came out of it. While Tim was made to stay longer, to come earlier, to clean up, to bag/tag/shoot/sketch, to organize and refill the van, even cleaning the M.E.'s van as punishment for the memorable occasion he had practically drooled on Abby with her Marilyn costume and forget to bring the results back to the bullpen in what Gibbs considered a timely fashion. As hot as everyone's favorite lab scientist had been, he had decided to hate Halloween on general principle now.  
After all, he could have had a sweet date with a cheerleader! If only he would have had the time!   
He barely had managed to get a coffee date arranged with all the hours he suddenly had to put in. Still she had wanted him to accompany her to this costume party. Well, water under the bridge now. She refused to even answer his calls since he had to stand her up due to that weird murder/kidnapping case.   
It had been a bad enough night with the case going sideways in a violent manner. They lost the trail, chasing the wrong guy and thus giving the baddies enough time to escape. Ziva actually had let the mother and the alleged sister out of her sight, not that it had matter in the end who screwed up the most. 

The mother and her daughter had been found dead the next morning in the offices of the law firm, where she had worked. Approximately 3 million Dollar of insurance money were missing, transferred to the Caymans. No sign of the alleged sister, who they then found out never had existed. Something Gibbs never forgave him for not having discovered during the obligatory background check on the initial victim, the husband and father.   
What had hurt most during that verbal beat down were the words “DiNozzo wouldn't have missed that!”

Tim's eyes went back to the red dates on the virtual calender. No, Tony probably wouldn't have missed that. Or if he would have, in some unbelievable stroke of luck he still would have made a connection which would have brought them to law firm just in time to safe the day. Probably due to some movie he had seen and whose female lead would have reminded him of either of the women.   
It had always been the same with the former Senior Field Agent on Team Gibbs. He had goofed off and somehow always got lucky not to get caught. Or if caught, he still managed to somehow randomly gather together a viable lead.

No, Tim didn't miss Tony for his so called investigative skills, he didn't count sheer dumb luck. He hardly believed how awed he originally had been of the older man, when all he truly achieved had somehow manage to stay on Gibbs' team.   
Technology was the future, was way better at connecting the dots and bringing fast results! He only needed to work on the algorithms, smooth over the edges and all would practically work by itself.  
But Tony sure had to have a system for that damn paperwork! And he really could use him right now to deflect Gibbs' bad temper and to get Ziva's attention to something, anything else but him. He was too busy trying to figure out which requisition form was the right one to restock Ducky's shelves and which was for Abby to try and keep up with the number of ways she could someone with a paperclip.

Tim couldn't wait for this day to be over. He was in desperate need for a nice quiet night in front of his typewriter.


End file.
